The following U.S. Patents and Applications provide background information and are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,178 discloses a circuit and method for controlling a switching voltage regulator having (1) a switch including one or more switching transistors and (2) an output adapted to supply current at a regulated voltage to a load including an output capacitor. The circuit and method generates a control signal to turn said one or more switching transistors OFF under operating conditions when the voltage at the output is capable of being maintained substantially at the regulated voltage by the charge on the output capacitor. Such a circuit and method increases the efficiency of the regulator circuit particularly at low average current levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,330 discloses a method for controlling the electrical system of a marine vessel that comprises the steps of measuring a battery potential, comparing the battery potential to a threshold voltage magnitude, and then disconnecting one or more of a plurality of electrical power consuming devices when the voltage potential is less than the threshold voltage magnitude. This is done to avoid the deleterious condition wherein an engine of the marine vessel is operating at idle speed and attempting to charge the battery while a plurality of electrical power consuming devices are operating and drawing sufficient current from the alternator to prevent the proper charging of the battery. In these circumstances, the battery potential can actually be depleted as the battery attempts to provide the additional required electrical current for the loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,812,467 discloses a smart alternator control circuit and method limiting alternator load on an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,941,253 discloses a marine propulsion drive-by-wire control system controls multiple marine engines, each one or more PCMs, propulsion control modules for controlling engine functions which may include steering or vessel vectoring. A helm has multiple ECUs, electronic control units, for controlling the multiple marine engines. A CAN, controller area network, bus connects the ECUs and PCMs with multiple PCM and ECU buses. The ECU buses are connected through respective isolation circuits isolating the respective ECU bus from spurious signals in another ECU bus.